Integrated circuits and other semiconductor products are often fabricated on surfaces of substrates called “wafers.” Sometimes processing is performed on groups of wafers held in a carrier, while other times processing and testing are performed on one wafer at a time. When single wafer processing or testing is performed, the wafer may be positioned on a wafer chuck. Other workpieces may also be processed on similar chucks. Chucks can be temperature controlled in order to control temperature of a workpiece for processing.